<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And they were pirates! Oh my god they were pirates by toto_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021598">And they were pirates! Oh my god they were pirates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toto_writes/pseuds/toto_writes'>toto_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager Are Best Friends, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Eren Yeager Has a Crush on Levi Ackerman, Eventual Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Levi Are Related, Pirate Eren Yeager, Pirate Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pirates, but it’s a very distant type of related, they barely acknowledge it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toto_writes/pseuds/toto_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren gets captured by Levi’s crew and begs to join them.</p><p>This is basically a few scenes that I wrote about this au that I imagined in which they’re pirates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And they were pirates! Oh my god they were pirates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m always annoyed in fics when they make Eren a soft boy cause that’s very ooc. I tried to make him as true to how I view the character as possible</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pirates had lined them all up, pushed them onto their knees with their hands tied up behind their backs. It didn't take a genius to guess where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>"You dirty rats! They'll kill you all eventually!" The captain of Eren's now captive crew yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The pirate in front of them didn't even bother answering, he just grabbed his head by the hair and kneed him in the face. The captain spit out a tooth. That was enough to shut the whole crew up. They all started cowering, as if to soften the man enough not to hurt them too. The black haired man merely scoffed at the sight of blood on his pants. He then turned around to face all of the captives.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that we've got our introductions covered, you'll need to make a choice. Either join your captain in walking the plank or cooperate and we'll leave you on your way."</p><p> </p><p>Nervous mumbling broke out between the hostages. Eren looked at Armin and Mikasa and saw she was already looking at him. She knew he was going to do something reckless and stupid, at this point she'd even say it was in his nature.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to join them." He told her in a hushed voice so as for the others not to hear him.</p><p> </p><p>"Eren you don't know how they'll react, they might kill you for even suggesting it."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not gonna find out if I don't try. This is my one chance of taking revenge on those greedy pigs of the law."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't change anything if you're dead."</p><p> </p><p>"Mikasa, I know mom asked you to look over me but I can make decisions for myself. You don't have to follow everywhere I go."</p><p> </p><p>"Eren, if you join them I'm coming with you. I can't let you walk into danger alone."</p><p> </p><p>"I know I'm not the best at making plans, that's why I'm asking Armin to help me." He shifted his eyes to the blond who was listening to their conversation but had not yet joined. "You only have until they start asking us what we'll choose to plan this out. You're the smartest person I know, if anyone can convince them it's you. Still, you don't have to do it, I'll respect your choice either way."</p><p> </p><p>"I... I'll think of something."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The Raven haired man turned to Eren.</p><p> </p><p>“Your friend here has quite a resourceful mind and your girlfriend, I saw her fighting. They’d be of use to us but you.” He kneeled so they were eye to eye “You’d only get in our way.”</p><p> </p><p>“If he doesn’t join I won’t either” intervened Mikasa.</p><p> </p><p>“And why do you think you have a choice?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to kill me to separate us and I won’t sit by idly while you do it. I can take out at least four of your crew before you get me.”</p><p> </p><p>The man looked at Mikasa as if to check if she was being truthful. He then sighed and turned to his own crew. “This shouldn’t only be a decision made solely by me. You’d have to live with them too.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get too discouraged at having to sleep in the cell, he doesn’t trust you three yet. You’ll probably move to the crew’s quarters in a few weeks or so.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you managed to convince them Armin, I really thought they were gonna take Mikasa and leave us on the merchant ship.” Eren said while searching every crevice of the cell as if he’d find a treasure in the next nook.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like we’re living in luxury, they’re not risking much by letting us tag along.” Replied Armin.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, I’m glad they accepted. This is my chance to go against that greedy king.”</p><p> </p><p>“And go against him you will. Do you realise that they’ll kill us if they catch us?” Asked an exasperated Mikasa.</p><p> </p><p>“I never told you to follow me. Besides what’s done is done now and I don’t regret it.” Eren said with an air of finality.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa sighed and started inspecting their new living quarters for the foreseeable future. It was pointless to argue with Eren about these things.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>Placing his hands on the railing Eren watched the waves. What a day it had been. Why couldn't he just have the normal pirate experience? Why did he have to end up on the one ship where the captain was unbelievably attractive? He didn't have the time or the energy necessary to deal with the alluring man. Captain Levi was known even in Eren's small hometown as one of the most nefarious pirates. He was rumoured to have killed hundreds of men in the Royal Navy. Eren was beyond ecstatic when the man let Eren and his friends join his crew but that was soon replaced by contempt for the man when he refused to have Eren do more than scrubbing the deck all day long. Eren had joined in order to fight, he wanted to hurt the royal family as much as possible and if slaughtering his navy was the one thing he could do then he would do anything to see it done.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the palms of his hands. The soreness he felt was surely a consequence of the harsh manual labour. The faint red colour complimenting the pain was barely visible in the moonlight. Eren sighed. It was late and he should have already gone to sleep, the rest of the crew did except for Connie, the boy keeping watch. It was stupid of him not to be saving his strength for the next day when he'd have to strain his body to the limits all over again but he was restless. Even if he tried to sleep he knew his mind would only keep him awake.</p><p> </p><p>A deep voice he knew all too well broke him out of his thoughts."Did the work not do you in today? We could arrange to give you more tasks to do around if you have this much energy left."</p><p> </p><p>"Captain Levi." Startled, he turned to look at the man approaching him. He wished he could respond with something witty but his brain was not up to the task, exhausted from all of his emotional turmoil.</p><p> </p><p>Levi stopped next to Eren, turning to look at the scenery in silence.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of tense silence and going over what he was going to say Eren finally mustered up the confidence to confront the Raven haired man next to him. "Captain, with all due respect, I've been on the ship for two weeks already, you've deemed me trustworthy enough not to sleep in the cell anymore. I've done all the work you've asked of me and never once complained but I joined this crew in order to fight and all you've allowed me to do is clean the ship." Realising the captain was only watching him with his usual straight face he didn't know if he was going to get in trouble or not. He figured he should stop before he said something that possibly angered the captain more.</p><p> </p><p>Levi watched him for a second more before turning to look at the waves once more. "You don't know got to fight, you'd be dead within seconds."</p><p> </p><p>Eren was stunned, the captain hadn't outright denied him."A few members of the crew have already agreed to teach me if I had your permission, I won't bother you, I'll do it in my free time."</p><p> </p><p>The captain chuckled. "Well then, you've already got this all planned out." He then sighed as if what he was about to say bothered him immensely. "Alright, you have my permission. Don't start neglecting your actual duties around the ship and don't make me regret this."</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night was peaceful enough. Both men went to their sleeping quarters and let the exhaustion overcome them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>